


Art {to catch a brownie}

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I came across a cute new story the other week, and it really inspired me. This particular scene has yet to occur in the story, and it may never occur, but I made this little comic art anyway, and its a little messy, my art usually is. ;D lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. First Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Catch a Brownie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867452) by [dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain). 



> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Jazzy2May  
> https://www.patreon.com/user?u=18965620&fan_landing=true  
> I am also available to beta - check out my profile

straight from the sketch book.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used pen and pencil.... this piece is a little messy, most of my pieces are. when I clean them it feels like the art loses something... anyway art is about progression. the more you art the better your art, just like writing, use your skill or lose it.  
> ;D


	2. Simplified Cleaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version that has been cleaned and simplified. I think.

cleaner version

  
so in this piece, Hannibal looks a little like maybe he has the vapors, is about to faint... that image alone made me laugh a lot, and so I decided to keep it this way, for the amusement value alone.

Also Hannibal's inner Wendigo's curiosity is very much piqued.

Wil is still pretty miffed though. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the original art piece into an app called Paint its an old app and there are newer versions of it and better ones too, but I am used to using Paint and so that is the app I have used to clean this piece up and rearrange the kintsugi cup.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Jazzy2May  
> https://www.patreon.com/user?u=18965620&fan_landing=true  
> I am also available to beta - check out my profile


End file.
